finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Sword
.]] The '''Ancient Sword' (古代の剣 "Kodai no Tsurugi") is a sword appearing in several of the Final Fantasy games. It is often capable of inflicting a negative status, frequently the Curse ailment or one which limits movement and attacking, such as Petrify and Immobilize. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The '''Ancient Sword' is the fourth weakest sword, and may inflict Curse when attacking physically. It has an Attack power of 25, Accuracy of 10%, and Evasion of 2%. One can be found in the Snow Cave and another in the Unknown Cave. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Ancient Sword' may Paralyze the target. It is a mid-level sword with an Attack power of 80, and can be found in the Sunken Cave. In the NES version, it may be bought at the Ancient Ruins for 16,500 gil. ''Final Fantasy IV The '''Ancient Sword' is a weak sword which can be equipped by Kain and Cecil. It inflicts Curse on striking, and only has an Attack power of 35 and an Accuracy of 27. It also deals more damage against Ghoul types, and can only be found in the Ancient Waterway. In the Easytype version, the Ancient Sword was replaced by the Coral Sword. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Ancient Sword' is a mid-ranked sword with an Attack power of 38. It can inflict Curse when attacking with it, and is the default weapon for Golbez. ''Final Fantasy V The '''Ancient Sword' inflicts the Old status on striking and has an Attack power of 40. It is first found in the Ronka Ruins, but can later be stolen from Landcrawlers in the Merged World. ''Final Fantasy XI The '''Ancient Sword' is a sword which has a chance of inflicting Curse on striking. It can only be obtained through a fishing sidequest. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Ancient Sword' is a sword which inflicts Gradual Petrify on strike. It requires the Swords 2 license to equip. It can be found from a chest in Dreadnought Leviathan, and afterwards can be bought for 2,400 gil at Rabanastre. In the International Zodiac Job System version Ancient Sword is Swords 3 license and can be equipped by the Knight job. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Ancient Sword' is a sword which can inflict Immobilize upon attacking. It can be bought for 5,000 gil in Chapter 3, but first can be acquired by stealing it from Gaffgarion at the end of Chapter 2. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Ancient Sword' is a Greatsword equippable by Paladins and Soldiers, and teaches the Subdue and Magicbreak abilities respectively. By equipping the Ancient Sword, a unit will be immune to Petrify. It provides +32 to attack and can be purchased from Cyril for 1600 gil and from any other town for 1800 gil. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The '''Ancient Sword' has an Attack Power of 38. It teaches the Soldier Rend MP ability, the Ravager Battle Cry, and the Lanista Sword of Darkness. It is also makes the wielder immune to Stone. It costs 1450 Gil at the shops and must be made through the Bazaar by using a Sanative Needle, Pointed Horn, and Spruce. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The '''Ancient Sword' appears as a crafting material. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The '''Ancient Sword' is a Clavat weapon. It is created with the Relic Weapon scroll. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The '''Ancient Sword' is a level 36 sword that adds 27 to Attack and increases the EX Gauge by 20% at the start of the battle. It can be traded for at the shop for 10750 gil, a Sun Blade and a Black Stone. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ancient Sword returns as a level 60 sword that boosts attack by 40 and gives Initial Bravery +30%. It can be obtained by using 61,000 Gil a Sun Blade, and a Narshe Ore. Gallery Category:Weapons